1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc drive, and more particularly, to a disc drive capable of reducing noise generated by rotation of a disc.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a disc drive is an apparatus that writes data to or reads data on a rotating disc by using an optical pickup that slides in a radial direction of the disc. Rotation of the disc at a high speed leads to flow of air into the disc drive. The friction of air flow against a surface of the rotating disc, the pressure gradient around the disc, a collision of air flow against a disc tray, and the inside of the disc drive; and formation of a turbulence around the rotating disc, resulting in noise in the disc drive.
It is possible to reduce extent of noise in the disc drive by filing openings in the disc drive with a sound-absorbing material or a sound-insulating material so that noise generated in the disc drive cannot come out of the disc drive. However, although this method largely reduces extent of noise in the disc drive, the sound-absorbing material or the sound-insulating material may be easily separated from the openings of the disc drive during high-temperature aging of the disc drive.